dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Asura
Asura is the main protagonist of the video game Asura's Wrath. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Asura vs. Asriel Dreemurr (by TheDragonDemon) *Hulk vs Asura *Broly vs Asura *Beerus vs Asura Completed Fights * Asura VS Superman (Injustice) * Goku VS Asura * SSFL Battle Royale * Thanos vs Asura Possible Opponents *''Darkstalkers'' **Pyron **Morrigan Aensland *''Dragon Ball'' **Vegeta **Frieza **Jiren **Gohan *Spawn (Image Comics) *Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *''DC Comics'' **Atrocitus **Doomsday **Superman **Orion **Shazam **Doctor Manhattan *''Marvel'' **Juggernaut **Gorr the God Butcher **Thor *Godzilla (...) *Popeye (...) *Arceus (Pokémon) *Kirby (...) *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (...) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Amaterasu (Okami) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) So Far Stats * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Ties: 0 Quotes Hulk vs Asura (GalacticAttorney) * "YOU! YOU MADE MY DAUGHTER CRY!" Asura accusing Bruce Banner of making Mithra cry even though he was only trying to help her find Asura * "WELL, I AM ASURA! AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MAKES! MY DAUGHTER! CRY!!!" Asura preparing to do battle with the Hulk HAS YET TO BE COMPLETED Asura VS Superman (Injustice) (Wolverine-Man) * "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Asura takes offense to Yellow Lantern referred to him as a "white-haired guy with sandals" while contacting the corrupt Superman about him * "Watch your tongue unless you want me to punch you again!" Asura when Hal tells him that Superman to arriving to kill him and asking is he happy * "The two of you should be lucky I decided to spare you so I could find out who this "High Councilor" is! And ''especially ''when ''you ''referred to me as a white-haired guy in sandals while you were contacting him!" Asura warning Hal and Hawkgirl how lucky they were to survive against him * "DON'T SAY IT!" Asura when Superman nearly refers to him as the "white-haired guy with sandals" like Hal did when he was contacting him * "AND STOP YOUR CHILDISH LAUGHTER!" Asura as Hal and Hawkgirl laugh at him * "It's you who's about to die once you face my wrath!" Asura before his battle with Superman * "It will be the last power you'll ever see!" Asura stating that his Mantra powers will be the last thing Superman ever sees * "Only when you die will I quit!" Asura after Superman tells him to "quit while he can" * "RAAAH!" Asura upon being punched five times by Superman * "Neither am I." Asura when Superman says he will not stop until he kills Asura * "If anyone should've quit when they had the chance, it was you!" Asura while delivering a beatdown to Superman * "Goodbye, bastard." Asura before killing Superman Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Demigod Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Combatants with multiple forms Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Gods Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Near-Immortal Category:Title Characters Category:Combatants that use Rage as an Energy Source